Hopeless Hopes
by moonscout11
Summary: It may seem a little confusing at first,but nothing much happened. I can't find my first chapter, so this is the second chapter. Any questions, just email me. AlucardxOOC Rose is in Integra's office with Integra. I do not own Hellsing, only my own.
1. Chapter 1

Hopeless Hopes

"So...How did you...I mean..." Integra started, but couldn't really find the words to describe what she wanted to say, Rose smiled, sipping her tea.

"I'll just explain the best way I can." she stated, setting the cup down on the table. Integra nodded, indicating her to continue. Rose switched her legs, crossing them again.

"Alright. It was about 6 years ago that I 'died'. Yes, I was in the mansion when the fire started. While we were running, you, me, and Walter, I accidently tripped, and got separated from the group. Out of pure panic and fear, I ran back the other way. While running, I came across a door that I hadn't noticed before. I wasn't really thinking, and entered it quickly." Rose explained, pausing to see Integra's expression, and to remember what exactly happened.

"Once I stepped completely in, the door closed behind me, locking, and a bright blue light engulfed the area. I suddenly found myself in front of a large stone. Strange, unique symbols were carved into the stone as if it were sealing something...something dark." Rose continued, not looking at Integra, but into space.

"As I walked closer to the mysterious stone, I felt as if something were calling to me. I looked around, but it was all a dark abyss, only me and the stone. I reached up and touched the stone, my fingers sliding across the jagged surface. But what I didn't realize was that I'd cut myself during the fall. My blood smeared across the stone without me realizing it. Suddenly, the stone started pulsing with a dark red light. The symbols started glowing. I quickly backed away, filled with fear. The stone then cracked in half, and a thing, no, a woman stepped out, standing her full height as if she had been sitting for a very long time." Rose explained, still staring into space.

Integra's eyes were slightly wide as her cup was mere inches away from her parted lips. Unknown to both females, a pair of crimson eyes watched them from the shadows.

"The woman was a strange one. She continued saying things about a contract and what not. During my surprise/fear, I nodded in agreement, yet didn't know what I was signing away to. Before I knew it, I was at my old home like nothing happened. The mysterious woman was beside me, but with a mask on. I don't really remember much after that, so I can't say for sure what exactly happened." She finished, redirecting her attention to Integra.

Integra, in the meantime, was trying to get the information she had just received to sink in.

"Why...Didn't you contact me, or at least notify me saying you were alright...All these years..." Integra trailed off, setting her cup down. Rose smiled.

"I would if I could, but I had no way to, plus I had...problems to take care of." Rose answered, continuing to smile. Integra nodded, understanding. She then looked at the wall to the left side of the room, frowning.

"Alucard, would you please stop snooping around and come out here immediately." Integra commanded in a cold harsh voice.

A deep, dark laugh soon eroded from the wall after the command was made. A figure started emerging from the shadows. He was a very tall man, about 7'2". He wore a black colonial suit, black dress pants and all. The tie around his neck red as his gloves were white, a seal like symbol upon them. His short black hair almost blended with the shadows. Crimson eyed danced with amusement as a fanged grin made it's way to his pale face. A long red trench coat covered his frame.

Integra frowned more, narrowing her cold eyes as she stared at him. Rose rose a brow, not the least bit afraid, but instead curious.

"You called, Master?" Alucard asked, his voice deep and rich.

"How many times must I tell you, stop snooping around during my meetings!" She all but yelled as she stood up, her palms slamming loudly on the desk. Alucard grinned wider. Rose started smiling again.

"It seems you have a servant Integra, and got him almost by the same circumstances as I got mine." Rose stated. Integra looked at Rose, raising a brow. Alucard was curious as well.

"Kisami, I know you're there, please come out." Rose called out.

"As you wish, my Mistress." A female voice suddenly replied as a figure started emerging from the carpeted floor.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanatoes: Ello my minions of SporkLand!!

MS: What the hell have you been smoking this time?

MS: --...It's probably good that I didn't.

Thanatoes: I don't know... pulls out giant marshmellow hammer of DOOM!!!

MS: sweatdrops Disclaimer...please...before I lose what little sanity I have..

Thanatoes: I have no sanity!!

MS: We know... --

**Disclamier: We no own Hellsing or it's characters!!! Thanatoes does own Kaden and the maid :MS owns Rose and Kisami!!! Ritoku is owned by a friend!!!! TAKE AND DIE!!!! Or ask...**

**ENJOY!!!!**

When Kaden arrived at the place where the blood was,she was surprised to see a man wearing a long red jacket, black boots, red hat, and yellow-red circled sunglasses. Beside him was a girl with strawberry blonde hair, red eyes,wearing a blue uniform with black boots. The man pointed a gun towards a shadowy figure while the woman kept a huge gun on her back. 'What the...' Kaden thought, as the man shot the figure. Kaden's eyes widened , then he pointed his gun towards her.

"Master, what are you doing?" asked the blonde,looking at the man.

"Can't you see,Police Girl... She's a vampire..." Her master replied, then lowered his gun." But she's only half..."

"A half vampire, Master?" The Police Girl answered.

"So what if I'm half vampire? If you're going to shoot then shoot!" Kaden growled, angry at the fact he belittled her form being half.

The man smirked, showing off his fangs. 'He's a vampire too. That explains something at least.' Kaden thought.

"Hello there! I'm Seras Victoria! " The blonde said,smilling as she putting out her hand for Kaden to shake it. Kaden,on the other hand, just looked at it funny then grabbed it and shook her hand.

"I am Kaden Crescent." Kaden replied,smiling slightly.

"It's time to go,Police Girl.."The man said.

"Aww... But Master!! I wanted to talk to Kaden!" whined Seras.

"It's alright, should be finding a hotel to stay at anyway." Kaden replied.

"You don't have a place to stay? Hey Master,couldn't she come with us?" Seras asked, hoping to have someone to talk to about stuff other than Walter.

"Ask my Master." Alucard answered.

Seras nodded and Kaden tried to say it was alright but Seras grabbed her hand and began to run back to the Hellsing Mansion.

() () () () () () () () () Meanwhile, at the Hellsing mansion:

"Walter? Is that really you? You don't look like you've changed at all!" The woman exclaimed, grinning. Walter's eyes were wide.

" Miss Rose? It's been so long since I've last seen you. That was when you were only a little girl!" He exclaimed. Rose grinned, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

"Eh heh heh...yeah. Is Integra anywhere around?" She asked, really not wanting to go through all the introduction stuff. Walter nodded, ushering her and Kisami in quickly, closing the door.

" I will inform Sir Hellsing that you have arrived, Miss. Rose." He bowed, and walked off. Rose nodded, looking around. Kisami looked around as well, yawning dramaticly. Rose rolled her eyes.

" Behave. I don't want you goofing off while we're here. Integra is a good friend of mine." Rose said to her warningly. If Kisami's mask were off, you would have seen her wide grin.

" Don't worry Master. I would never think of the sort..." She almost purred, disappearing. Rose's eyes widened, she cursed under her breath.

( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ') (' ' ) Outside the Hellsing gates:

A woman in a traditional japanese red and white priestress outfit stood outstide thte gates. Her long black hair went a few inches past her waist.

"I've finally arrived.." Ritoku mumbled as her blackish blue eyes looked at the mansion. " I hope I'm not to late." she whispered as the guards opened to the gates.

"Go on in Lady Ritoku. Sir Hellsing is waiting for you." one said. Ritoku's serious eyes looked at him as she nodded then walked eyond the gates towards the Hellsing. She noticed a old man allowing to youngf women in the mansion then shut the door. Sighing, Rioku lowered her head. 'I hope I'm not too late for anything.' She thought as she knocked on the door. This time when it open, a young woman in a maids outfit answered it.

"Oh! You must be here for Sir Hellsing!" she said.

"Yes I am. Could you please to me to her?" Ritoku asked, smiling at the girl.

"Of course, this way." the maid replied, stepping to the side so she could come in. Ritoku walked in, saying a guiet thank you towards the girl. Then the maid walked infront of Ritoku, showing her towards Integra's office.

() () () () () () () () () In Sir Hellsing's office:

"Enter." A cold, serious voice stated. The voice belonged to none other than Integra Wingates Hellsing. She was, as usual, working on paperwork. Walter walked in with a woman. Integra had not yet looked up to see who it was.

"Walter, do you need something? I'm too busy for tea." She stated, continuing to work. Walter grinned slightly.

"Sir Hellsing, it is not I you needs something, but someone else." He replied.

Integra raised an eyebrow, looking up. She dropped her pen, her eyes widening. Rose grinned widely, giving a little wave.

"Rose...? Is that really you?" Integra asked, slowly standing up. Rose smirked.

"Of course it's me, who else would it be? The tooth-fairy?" She asked. She calmly walked towards Integra, standing in front of her desk. Walter bowed, walking out. Integra walked around her desk, now standing in front of Rose. Rose smiled.

"You look well Integra, still an Ice Ass I presume?" She asked. Integra smirked.

" Ah, I see you are still a money whore." She shot back. Rose laughed, patting her on the shoulder.

"Same old same old. I have a favor." She replied. Integra's eyebrow raised again.

( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ')(' ' )( ' ') (' ' ) With Ritoku:

Ritoku looked around the mansion as she followed the maid. She was in awe, never had she been in such a big place. Her mind tranced back to why she was here in England. Ritoku's eye lowered in saddness. Her hands folded together in front of her chest as she closed her eyes and prayed. She didn't want anyone else to suffer. Like her family had.

() () () () () () () () () In Integra's Office:

"YOU WANT TO WHAT!?" An angry/surprised voice yelled. The maid jumped slightly, her eyes wide.

"T-That sounds like Sir Hellsing..." She stuttered...


End file.
